


One Day, You'll Be Fine

by Shaye



Series: Trust Comes in Threes [9]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll fall in love again." Or Happy and Toby have a chat with their daughter.<br/>** Requested Tumblr Prompt **</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day, You'll Be Fine

“You’ll fall in love again,” Toby murmurs. “You’ll fall in love ten times over.”

“But she was the one. You know?” Mallory cries, leaning into her father’s shoulder. 

“Maybe she was,” Toby concedes as he wraps his arm further around her limp form. “Maybe she will be again.”

Pulling back with a sniffle, Mallory chokes out another sob. “How do you know?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry, Princess, but I don’t.” He takes another breath. “It’s up to her. And you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you can choose not to give up.” He wipes away a tear. “Did I ever tell you how long I spent chasing your mother?”

Mallory chuckles. “She’s mentioned it once or twice.”

“What have I mentioned?” Happy asks before sitting down on the couch. 

“Dad being a hopeless romantic.”

“Oh, that.” Happy smirks, but, nevertheless, reaches out to cup his cheek. 

“You chose me,” Toby says. She nods. “Any regrets?”

“Nope.” Happy turns toward her daughter. “You don’t want to live with regrets.” 

Mallory sniffles. “What if it’s too late?” 

“Things have a way of working themselves out.” Toby smiles.

“Mmhmm.” Happy presses a kiss to Mallory’s forehead. “If she makes you happy, don’t wait.”

“Mom.” Mallory turns. “Dad.” She steadies her breathing. “I don’t want to fall in love again.” She stands up. “I have to go make a call.”


End file.
